


Prompt fic: How do Lyle and Halle explain sadomasochism to their daughter?

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [55]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Masochism, Parenthood, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 4 years old, Halle and Lyle have to give their daughter 'the sadomasochism talk'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fic: How do Lyle and Halle explain sadomasochism to their daughter?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/31972.html?thread=535780#t535780>
> 
> Written for the following prompt: Ever since Halle got Amy I was wondering how Halle and Lyle are going to explain that "daddy beats father (or vice versa, idk) because he loves him very much". :0

The subject comes up one evening when Halle is busy disinfecting and bandaging a cut on Lyle's arm. Lyle knows it was going to have to happen at some point or another; their daughter is an intelligent and curious little girl, after all.

"Katie says," she begins, with all the conviction of a four year-old, "that her parents don't hit each other."

Halle sniggers. "That's because Katie's parents are pu..." he stops himself just in time, "because Katie's parents are _wimps_."

Amy looks from Halle to Lyle, then from Lyle to Halle. "Katie says that it's _not normal_ for parents to hit each other."

Lyle chuckles and moves to give Amy a hug, but Halle growls out a ,"Hold still," so Lyle has to make to with gathering her up in only one arm and helping her scrabble up onto his knee.

He beams down at his daughter. "It's not normal at all. But," Lyle gives her a conspiratorial look, "being normal is boring."

Amy gives him an economical nod, and Lyle laughs and hugs her close. "Besides, Halle hits me because I want him to, and I let Halle hit me because I trust him not to hurt me too bad," he gives Halle a sidelong look, "and I know he'll fix me up afterwards."

Halle yanks Lyle's wrist towards him and grumbles, "Only if you hold still."

*

The next day, when Lyle goes to pick up Amy from nursery, he looks up from helping her put her coat on, to see Katie, and Katie's mother, come walking across the playground to meet them.

Katie's mother is a slim woman in her early thirties who looks a little like a news-reader that's gotten herself knocked-up by accident. As the two young girls run off to play together, Katie's mother gives him a tight smile.

Lyle smiles back.

"Mr Dylandy..."

"Lyle. Call me Lyle."

Katie's mother pauses, and then says, "Lyle, I don't quite know how to..."

Lyle stops her mid sentence. "Did Amy call you and your husband wimps? I'm sorry about that, she..."

Katie's mother flushes bright red. "Wimps? No, I..."

"Ah," says Lyle, "my mistake."

Katie's mother coughs and tries again, "Lyle, I... I'm sorry to bring this up, but Katie has mentioned a few things and... if you ever feel like you need... help, or someone to talk to..."

"Help?" Lyle looks at her.

Katie's mother blushes again. She glances over her shoulder. "This might be unfounded, but I was worried that you might be suffering from domestic violence and..."

"Oh, _that_ ," says Lyle brightly. "Yes, my husband does beat me, but I can assure you that it's absolutely fine."

Katie's mother looks horrified. "I know it must be hard to admit when something's wrong, especially if you are scared of the repercussions, but I really think you should..."

Lyle laughs and waves his hand for her to stop. "No. No. It's _fine_." And when Katie's mother still doesn't look convinced, Lyle gives her his most charming smile and says, "Do you want to know a secret?"

"A secret?"

Lyle grins. "My husband beats me," he leans forward and whispers into her ear, "because I like it. I _really_ like it."

When Lyle pulls back, Katie's mother has turned as red as a tomato. Lyle sniggers. He calls Amy over and takes her hand.

"Ready to go home?" he asks. Amy nods.

Katie's mother has hardly moved. She gives them a feeble wave as they start to walk away.

Lyle gives her a wink in return.


End file.
